He's Her's and She's His
by DarkAngelKimimuso-hime
Summary: When Jasper was in the vampire army he met Bella as a human and he changed her. after he left with Peter and Charolotte he came back for Bella and thinks he saw her get ripped to pieces but did he really? Summary sucks. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I fixed how it said Paul and Charolotte insted of Peter. i forgot his name...lol...but it's fixed now. Thanks for telling me guys! **

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bit too Quick to Keep Up With, Isn't It?

Jasper POV

'Another boring and frustrating day at Forks High. Fun. Stop reading my mind Edward!' I mentally screamed when I caught a wave of happiness from my brother, he snickered.

I heard a soft gasp from my side and looked down at Alice, whose eyes had glazed over.

"Alice? What do you see honey?" I asked gently (**A/N: Like how I jumped righ tinto the action? No bs fillers :P**)

"A girl…you know her….she's like us…"

'A vampire from my past? Maria? Charlotte?'

"She…has a small coven…four members including herself…" Alice whispered quietly

"Are they coming here, Alice?" Rosalie asked

"They'll be here in 10 minutes. They've enrolled in the school." Edward said

"Their eating habits?" Emmet questioned

"I can't tell…" Alice said as she came to

There was a long tense silence…even I couldn't have eased it.

"What did she look like Alice?" I asked after a moment

"Brown hair…"

'Thank god not Maria..'

"Beautiful…"

'That's pretty vague don't cha think Alice? Edward don't make me hurt you!'

"Sorry Jasper…" Edward said whilst trying not to laugh

"Here they come.." Rosalie said just as a shiny new Mustang pulled into the school parking lot

They parked right up front next to Edward's Volvo and the 4 vampires stepped out of the car, and made their way towards the doors. The girl with curly brown hair slid her sunglasses off and my world froze in place.

"Bella…." I whispered so softly I wasn't sure she'd heard me but her blue eyes met mine and I knew she recognized me

She stopped dead in her tracks and we just stared at each other for a few minutes. The entire school and my family's eyes watched us both closely. Bella took a small step towards me, one humans wouldn't have noticed. I did. I took a slightly larger step towards her, one they would notice, and a small smile spread across her gorgeous features and tears pooled in her eyes. We both took off at the same time towards each other, running slightly too fast to be human and the familiar weight and body structure of my beloved fiancé almost made my immobile heart jolt back to life.

I spun her around a dozen times before gently setting her back on her feet. I kept my nose buried in her neck and inhaled deeply.

Rain….her scent hasn't changed…

"You died…" I whispered as the memories flooded through my mind

"Long story…"she whispered in that cashmere voice of hers

"Then I guess I'm skipping school today, huh?"

"Can we run?"

"Sure…"

The bell rang and I motioned to my family to head to the forest while Bella signaled her coven to continue the school day. We snuck off campus and met my family in the woods.

"Where have you been, Bella!" I asked infuriated, happy, relieved and confused all at the same time

She flinched slightly "Sorry, Master Whitlock…"

"Bella you don't have to call me that anymore…"

"I never died…" wow…random..

"I watched it happen! I came back and watched from the woods! The Northern army tore you to shreds! To the point where-

"You couldn't watch anymore and ran off. I saw you I screamed for you and I killed all of them. The entire northern army….well...about 85%" (**A/N: Damn..o.o' lol**)

"Bella…all this time…"

"I've been searching for you…"

I stared at her. This whole time I could have been with her…

"Jasper?" Alice asked

My head snapped up to my family at the edge of the clearing.

"Who is this girl?" she continued

Shit.

"Jasper it's alright…" I heard Bella whisper "I know you love her now…"

"Bella…"

"I just came to say goodbye…"

"What?"

"I have relatives in Italy…they've invited me to come live with them…it'll be easier for me to feed there"

"But what about me…?"

"You have Alice…"

I couldn't answer that one in front of my family

"Jasper?" Alice repeated

"I need to go now" Bella said softly

"No." I protested

"Jasper!"

"Where else am I going to go?"

"Stay here!"

"Why?"

"Jasper!"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TOO!" I yelled

"You're married to Alice! There's no room for me!"

"I don't want Alice anymore!"

It got silent

"You forgot about me…YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME AND I WAS IN THE DINER!"

"You were?"

"I left as you were talking to her! The wind blew my scent right in your face! You didn't notice because you didn't care anymore!"

"It rained that night…"

"You knew how to tell my scent away from natural rain..."

"Bella" I whimpered

"Goodbye, Jasper"

I sat on the forest floor and curled into a ball…

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Emmet?"

"How'd she kill and entire ARMY of vampires by herself?"

"That's a difficult question to answer…"

"Try?"

I sighed, "I changed her…we raided her 17th birthday party. I hadn't eaten in 3 months but I couldn't kill her…her scent drove me mad. She cut her arm when she was running in the woods, running from us. I thought I'd be able to kill her then but I felt fully satisfied before she was drained entirely…she just lied there and looked at me and said she was dizzy. Now that she knew I couldn't set her free. So I changed her. She didn't change completely for some reason. Her skin got cooler, her heart stopped, and she had the vampiric beauty, but her eyes were still that pale icy blue, she still cried, and even though she didn't have to. She could sleep. We never told Maria about her humaneness, surely Maria would have ended her if we had. Slowly as Bella progressed, she never lost her newborn strength or speed. She just got faster and more powerful. She started with one simple power, mind control. Then her abilities seemed to grow inside her to be released when she was close to being killed. Always suprising the living hell out of me."

"So what all powers does she have?" Rosalie asked

"Mind control, Mind reading, telekinisis, 2 way telepathy, basically everything you could think of…"

"Element control?" Edward asked

"I feel bad for the 1st vamp to get hit with one of her fire punches…"

"Water?" Emmett pondered

"Froze vamps in place, cut their heads off, melted the water. Air and earth abilities too."

"Powerful…" Rosalie whispered

"Psychic…?" Alice mumbled

'Oh Alice…forgive me…'

"Yes…" I responded

"Stronger spychic than me?"

"By now, Yes" 'Far more powerful…'

"Even if you aren't in a relationship with her I think you should still try to be her friend"

"Alice…"

"She's a part of your past, Carlisle and Esme would love her, and I love her style…"

I laughed out loud

"I'll see what I can do Alice"

"YAY!"

_**5 hours later…**_

Bella's in my last class. Gym. I'm surprised she continued the school day…

"I thought you were leaving…"

"Not right away."

"Good. My family wants you over for 'Dinner'"

"We have different diets…"

"Not really eating Bells."

"They want to meet me?"

"Yes. Alice is understanding usually. She's very understanding when she likes the way someone dresses"

I felt her irritation. "Fine"

"thanks Bella"

"whatever"

_**Later that evening…**_

_*Ding Dong*_

"She's here!" Alice squealed

'Edward does she have some evil plan to try and kill Bella?'

"I wouldn't know she's been singing "Bella's Coming over" in her head since we left school..."

"Hello, Bella!"

"Hi, Alice right?"

"Yep…where's your coven?"

"we took a group vote before I left. 2 didn't wanna come one did. So J.J. tied her to a chair and made her watch telatubies until she agreed to stay home"

"Wow.."

"that's J.J. for ya.."

"Sounds like something Jasper would do" Emmet said from the stairs

"Wanna find out?" I asked wickedly

"NO!"

"Ah, the guest of honor is here?" Carlisle said happily as he and Esme walked down the stairs

I felt a significant shift in Bella's emotions

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" Carlisle said extending his hand

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you too…"

"Welcome to our home" Esme said kindly

"Thank you."

"So, Bella, Jasper has told us a bit about your talents and power, care to elaborate?"

'Bella calm down…they won't hurt you…'

Edward looked at me questioningly

'she can read my mind too, Edward…"

'Jasper…'

I locked eyes with Bella, it had been a long time since she'd sent her thoughts to me.

"Jasper? Bella? Is something wrong?" Esme asked gently

"Bella doesn't like large crowds…of any species, but vampires in peticular. It's a side effect of her change into a vampire, insecurity"

"Jasper you said her change wasn't fully into a vampire? She's still partially human?"

"Yes…"

'Bella, breathe, you're safe here…'

'I can't…'

"Bella…" I said aloud

'Can't…'

"BELLA!"

I rushed and caught her just before she hit the ground. I let out a sigh of relief.

"She alright?" Carlisle asked, officially switching to Dr. Acula mode

"It's alright…I know how to wake her up…" I held her bridal style and gently set her atop Edward's piano, then sat on the bench and played the soft sweet notes I often watched her play. Her eyes fluttered so I played the beginning few bars until she came too. Then played the entire song from the beginning and she sang softly. (**A/N: How you liking the random changes of subject? i think I have writer's ADHD or something…but it kinda makes it funny, no?)**

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

'Mistake? When did she change the lyrics…'_  
_

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
_

'Bella…you're hurt…'

_I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses…

_In white houses…_

_In white houses…"_

"Feel better" I asked after a minute

"A bit…you remembered how to play it…"

"I never forgot about you, you know" I told her, she gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe me

"The other three people in you're coven…one of them is Charlotte…" I assumed

"Yes…"

"The other two?"

"Wish to remain secret"

"You should have told me you still had trouble with large groups of people I would have warned them"

She didn't respond.

"Bella…?"

"Yes…"

"You changed the last part of the song…"

"It fits my situation for the last few decades…"

'Oh Bella…'

"I do not want your pity, Jasper" she said soullessly

"Bella…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bulshit!" I snapped

"Why do you even care!" she yelled

"You know you're still important to me!" I shouted

"You can't love more than one person, Jasper!"

"Jasper, Bella."Alice said quietly, "I think you should continue this in private"

I looked at Alice questioningly, but her expression showed nothing and she was blocking her emotions.

"Alright…" I said looking towards Bella.

"Fine." She said walking out the front door and into the forest.

I sighed and followed her scent through the forest.

'Well I guess we'll have to go back and answer my family's questions when we're done out here…' I thought

'whatever…' Bella mentally responded

'Bella what's wrong with you…?'

'I said nothing…'

'And I know you're lying…'

'Can't you just drop it?'

'No…'

'Why not?'

'Because I love you and I hate seeing you like this…'

'you have Alice…'

'Bella I'm only with Alice because I thought you died…and I didn't want to be alone.'

'So you're using her?'

'I guess I am…which makes me feel awful…I want you Bella…'

'Jasper…'

'Bella how far ahead of me are you…?'

"I'm behind you.."

I whipped around to see her just a few feet behind me

"How did you.." I started

"I was in a tree…slipped down and landed behind you…"

"I forgot how sneaky you are…"

She laughed softly, "Yeah…wanna go back to you're place?"

"Depends, Are you still my fiancé?"

She nodded

"Then yes I do want to go home"

"What about Alice, Jasper"

"I give her and Edward two weeks to keep denying they like each other…"

She laughed

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked when we walked into the living room

"Yes, we're fine" I assured her and I cast a side glance at Alice

"I know Jasper, I'm ok…"

"Thanks for understanding, Sis…"

"No problem"

"So, Carlisle, to answer you're prior question, I have a lot more abilities than I can count and I'm stronger than any newborn I've ever met"

"I see…" Carlisle said, fascinated

"She killed most of the northern newborn army too!" Emmett piped in

"By yourself?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, sir, all it took was some magma and lightning"

"You must have come from a strong family to be able to harness such powerful elements and control them." Carlisle said

"I just recently found out whom my biological father is and that I have family in the Volturi." Bella said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep"

"Who are you're Italian relatives?" Esme asked

"My blood brother Aro and my step brothers Marcus and Caius"

Everyone gasped

"You're who Aro mentioned to me…" Carlisle said quietly

"He brags about me a lot…he's the reason I knew to come here to find Jasper. He wants me to come visit him soon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you all came along."

"That sounds lovely" Esme cooed

"If you're Aro's sister, doesn't that make you Princess of the Volturi?" Rosalie asked

Bella nodded

"If Aro is you're brother, then who's you're father?" Edward questioned

"That's a difficult question…one better left unanswered for now"

"I know who you're father is" Carlisle said grimly

"Aro told you I assume?"

"Yes, you have nothing to be ashamed of"

"I'm not shameful; I have a birthright I do not want…"

"The throne…"

"Yes…Aro isn't strong enough to take after our father, I am…"

"Because of you're mother…"

"Yes."

"Anyone know what the hell their talking about?" Alice whispered

"Not a clue" I whispered back

Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme nodded in agreement

"When did Aro want to see you, Bella?" Carlisle asked

"I have a plane leaving tomorrow morning at 6:15"

"We'll look for tickets then" he said cheerfully

*_ring ring….ring ring_*

Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She checked the caller ID before she answered.

"What." She said flatly and she paused, "Charlotte, let them sort it out themselves. If their idiots about it then I'll just kill them and that's a win-win situation…exactly, without those two idiots we'd never have headaches again…haha no kidding…ok bye sis."

"Charlotte says hi, Jasper"

I laughed "I say hi back"

"So family vacation?" Esme clarified

"Yes" Carlisle laughed

"Bella it's getting late, you should probably sleep." I told her

"I don't sleep anymore"she said dryly

"the letter I left you the night I left with Peter and Charlotte said not to sleep until I found you…I meant until you were away from Maria…"

"She's hunting me…"

"What!"

"That's part of the reason why I need to go to Italy, she's there, I'll let my scent cross her path, lead her to the volturi and the volturi guard will kill her and what ever army she has."

"You sound like a very good strategist, Bella" Carlisle praised

"I'm decent, Paul is a much better strategist, I think as I fight, it's kept me alive so far…"

"Barely.." I mumbled

She shot a glare at me.

"Just telling the truth, Darlin'."

"Hmph"

"Bella, I assume you are going to Italy for the fight because it's easier for you're father to help there?"

"Yes, Carlisle, my father isn't very happy with Maria…"

"Maria isn't one of your siblings is she?"

"Unfortunately…she is, but she got absolutely none of the gene, she was entirely human until she was changed into a greedy little vampire like she is today…"

"Woah woah woah hold on a minute, Maria is you're SISTER?" I asked

"Half sister…let me make it clear that I didn't learn this information until I learned about Aro being my brother…"

"That's creepy.."

"No kidding"

"Well, let's all start getting ready for our vacation" Esme suggested

Everyone gave murmurs of agrement and Bella went home to finish getting ready, she said she'd be back in a few hours.

I have a feeling that nothing is going to make much sense until after Maria is gone…maybe not even then…

**So, what'd you think? I have the rest of this story planned out in my mind :) so no worries. I work each chapter a little everyday. No update speed promises but I'll do my best. Thanks for reading. NO FLAMES! It's not supposed to go smoothly or make much sense…it'll all go together later…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Chapter 2! Bella's Father is in this one :) but that doesn't mean I'll reveal his true identity…but I might. And what about Bella's coven members? By the way, Marcus and Ciaus arent actually her step brothers through her mother or stepmother or anything like that. But they're technically Aro's brothers and therefor Bella's as well. And, Bella's other two coven members…read and find out…**

Chapter 2: Confused about Confusing Confusion

Bella had been gone for 2 hours and I was getting worried…

'She shouldn't be taking this long…' I thought as I paced around the room.

The whole family had their bags packed in less than 30 minutes and Bella knew she would be taking this trip to the Vultori for much longer than we did. So where is she?

"Jasper, please, quit worrying about Bella so much…it's giving me a headache…" Edward whined

I glared at him and looked over at Alice who was playing I Spy with Emmett and Rosalie. "Can you see her, Alice?" I asked

Alice paused, looking, and her brow creased with irritation. "I can feel that she's there…but I just can't see her…it's like I'm being blocked or something" she replied, going back to her game, "I spy with my little eye…something-

*DingDong*

I opened the door to be tackled to the ground by Charolotte.

"JASPER JESSE WHITLOCK WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!" She screamed at me

"Sorry Charolie…" I laughed

"DO U HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT U PUT HER THROUGH MR.?"

"Somewhat…"

"Hmph!" she huffed getting off me and fixing her light pink summer dress and setting her bags by the door.

She paused…a cofused look on her face and looked behind her to the porch, "Well come on now! Don't stand outside all day! Introduce yourselves!"

A boy, about my height walked in with a hooded cape, casting a shadow over his face hdidng his identity. (**A/N: NOT BELLA'S DAD!)**

And a girl who was a good foot shorter than the boy trailed behind him. They set their bags next to Charolotte's and stood against the wall next to the boy. The girl…obviously nervous cleared her throat.

"My name's Anna…and this is my brother J.J." She said quietly

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Esme said tenderly

Anna looked away shyly and settled in a position that looked like she was ready to squeeze between her brother and the wall.

"J.J., take that stupid hood off" Charolotte scolded

"No." he said flatly.

"Fine then when Bella gets back she''ll make you."

"Then I guess we'll wait until then won't we" was his sarcastic reply

Charolotte shut the door and mumbled something to do with "Ungreatful disrespectful teenage nephews"

"So Char, where's Peter?"

"Oh, He's going to be meeting us in Italy. Right now he's with their other brother, Sebastien, looking for signs of a newborn army being created or kept in places across the U.S. and their looking for Seb's girlfriend Bianca. She was kidnapped a year ago and he's too stubborn to give up" Charolotte explained

"She's human? Bianca I mean." Alice asked

"Yes…he was going to change her 3 days before her birthday…so her actual birthday and vampiric birthday would be the same, but a month before her birthday she dissapeared. She was last seen driving out of a plaza. Buying Sebastien a birthday present…" J.J. said darkly

"Well J.J. I'm impressed you're talking." Bella said from the doorway

"Where the hell did u come from!" Emmett screeched

"The flaming pits of hell. You?"

J.J. snorted

"Bella is he aloud to be wearing that stupid hood?" Charolotte asked with annoyence

"I intend on revealing their identities on the plane." Bella answered "So he can be stubborn and leave it on if he wants…for now"

"I don't want them to know who I am…" J.J. growled

"Not you're dicision…it's mine" Bella snapped

"that isnt very fair"

"Neither is ur pountyness about this"

"Touche…"

"Well…It's 4:30 in the morning…let's head to the airport now so we can be the first few in line at security and check in"

The siblings and my family murmurred in agreement

"We have the entire 1st class to ourselves so it will be safe to explain everything" Bella told us

"Alright, that sounds perfect" Carlisle replied

"Lets go then! What are we waiting for!" Alice giggles as she loaded everything into the cars.

Bella, myself, Charolotte, J.J., and Anna were taking my new Camaro.

Alice, and Rosalie were in Alice's Porche.

And the rest were in Edward's Volvo.

We took off towords Seattle. And I snuck glances at Bella as she stayed transfixed on looking out the window. She's thinking about something important, I just don't know what.

_2 hours later-On the Plane_

"Well, Bella, can we find out who J.J. and Anna really are now?" Rosalie asked

Bella sighed. "I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough…"

"I can't see you Bella so im in serious suspence!" Alice moaned

"J.J. please take you're hood off…it'll make it a bit easier" Bella asked

J.J. sighed from his seat next to his sister, who squeezed his hand then let it go. J.J. pulled his hood back and shook his head to fix his messy platnium hair.

It was like looking into a mirror. Litterally.

"Hi dad…" J.J. said half heartedly with a small sympethetic smile

"Hi daddy…" Anna murmurred

"But…I don't understand…How in the world?" I stuttered

"I'm not entirely human Jasper…and there was no such thing as protection in our time…" Bella said slowly

"I know but I'm dead I shouldn't be able to…produce still…"

"It was a surprise for me too…"

"Wait…Sebastien…"

"I had triplets…"

I didn't know what to say

"When I came back…" I started

"I was 3 months pregnant and I didn't even know it yet"

"Oh Bella…I had no idea…"

"See! She kept you're babies safe for you all these year Jasper Whitlock! You better help her from here on in or you'll have me to deal with!" Charolotte snapped

"Which Jasper?" J.J. mumbled

"Huh?" my family and I said in unison

"J.J stands for Jasper Junior…." J.J. explained

"Anna is short for AnnaBella" Anna whispered, still very shy

"And Sebastien…That was your father's name…Seb's middle name is Damien, after Mom's childhood friend…" J.J. added

"Non of this makes any sense…" Roaslie said "well it does but it doesn't at the same time…"

"I agree with Rosalie" Edward added

The other's agreed

"So for you guys we arent just going to the vultori…" Esme started

"No. We're going to uncle Aro's house…" Anna said

"Where cousins Jane and Alec can torture me with their idiotic ideas of fun…" J.J. added

"Jane and Alec are on vacation for a few months, so you wont have to worry about them.

"Thank god…"

"So anything eles I should know about my children?" I asked

"I'm betrothed…" J.J. said

"To whom?"

"Samantha…they've know eachother since she was born…" Bella explained

"Where is she?"

"In coach…"

"With my boyfriend Max" Anna piped up

"there's enough seats up here for them isnt there?"

"Yes, they're being moved as we speak"

"Jazzy!" an average hight curvy blonde squealed as she ran and jumped into J.J.'s lap

"Hey, Buttercup…"

"I missedid you…"

"Missedid?"

"Yepperz…"

"Yepperz?"

"did I confusidid youz?"

"Yes I think you did"

"Maxie!"Anna yelped when a tall broad 19 or so year old walked in

"Hey, Annie" he said smiling as Anna bounced up and down in her seat

"Hey…whos the guy who looks just like you, JazzyPants?"

"My dad…"

"Jasper Sr.?"

"Yupperz…"

"No baby its Yepperz…"

"whatever…"

Samantha giggled and nuzzled closer to J.J.

"Sammykinz?"

"Sheah?"

"Who gave you chocolate?"

"Maxiepants did…"

"Max, why man why?"

"She stole my M&M's dude…" Max said defensively

"Why'd you steal Max's candy, sweetheart"

"Cuz it lookedid yummyful"

J.J. kissed her forehead and tried not to laugh out loud

"Yummyful?" Alice pondered

"they we're tastylicious" Samantha said

"Best. Words. EVER!" Alice squealed

"She only talks like this when she's hyper, Alice" J.J. said

"AHWW!" Alice whined "I was bout to have me a new bestest fwiend…"

"I sorryful, Alice" Samantha said before yawning and laying her head on J.J.'s chest

"Sweet dreams, Sammy" J.J. whispered

"M'Kay…"Samantha mumbled

"I think I'm taking this all pretty well…" I said

"I think we all are" Carlisle added

"_Please fasten buckle you're seatbelts, Ladies and Gentlemen, We will be landing in Italy shortly"_ The flight attendant said over the intercom

Everything blurred after that, arriving at the castle and getting our rooms. Until Peter scared me back to reality.

"JASPER!" He yelled

"Holy Shit Peter!" I screamed

"I see you've found dad" a boy who I assumed was Sebastian said. He had his mothers brown hair and blue eyes, her lips and her nose, but other than that he looked like me.

"Indeed we have" Anna said running up and hugging her brother

"Missed you too baby sis" he chuckled

"Shh!" J.J. hissed he had the still sleeping Samantha in his arms

"Shut up! She needs to sleep off the sugar high!" he whisper yelled, walking up the stairs to their room

**The room arrangements went like so:**

**Bella and I**

**Alice and Edward**

**Rosalie and Emmett**

**Carlisle and Esme**

**J.J. and Samantha**

**Peter and Charlotte**

**Anna and Max**

**And Sebastian**

This would be interesting

"Lets all get some rest, this won't be a normal vacation" Bella said

We agreed and I followed Bella to our room, where for the first time in decades, I would have my fiancé all to myself for the night

"I heard that thought " Bella whispered

"Oh really, ?"

I tackled her onto the bed as she squealed and giggled under me. This was just the beginning or our night full of bliss…

**Like I'd put a lemon in there…. :) Did you like? I know it was short but hey there'll be a new one up soon full of whitlock and Cullen family goodness :) And what'll happen between Alice and Edward now that they're sharing a room? You'll have to read and review to find out! Virtual Cookies and milk to everyone who reviewed last time!**

**~D.-Hime**

**Japanese random grammer moment –Hime means Princess so putting –hime at the end of your name (ex. Abby-hime, Bethany-him) means Princess Abbey or Princess Bethany Or better yet, Princess Kimimuso! ME! :) I watch a lot anime, that's how I know that. Lol. Bye for now!**

**Samantha: AWWHH! :(**

**Me: Yes Sammy?**

**Samantha: What about Samantha-Hime?**

**Me: Sure! **

**Samantha: Yayness! That's Awesomeful!**

**Me: Wonderful and awesome mixed?**

**Samantha: Yepperz!**

**Me: Wow…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was planning on putting Bella's dad in the last chappie but I changed my mind at the last minute…it's fun keeping you all in some suspence, but like I said the story up to chapter…oh lets say 6 is thought up in my mind already so her dad will be in this one, and you will find out his identity. It'll make sense what Bella and Carlisle were talking about previously and why Bella didn't want them to know about her Dad. :) **

**And now for the review corner! Where I answer questions and stuff u guys asked me in you're reviews :)**

_**MandaRaeWhitlock**_**: No Sebastian isn't the only one who looks like Bella. I just forgot about little Anna! :( Anna naturally has her hair split down the middle with Blonde on one side and Brown on the other. But she kinda takes locks from each side and crosses it over to the opposite side…so the blonde side has locks of brown stripes in it evenly and vice versa, but her part almost looks braided. She has brown eyes with a lot of bright blue specks. She looks a lot like Bella, but she has this young teenager look to her that makes her not look like Bella and look more like Jasper. Imagine Bella from the movies just 2 or 3 years younger. And yes J.J. looks just like Jasper, but he acts more like Bella sometimes, usually he's very Jasper-ish though :)**

_**Everbody**_**: I know there's one thing all of you want to know! Who Bella's Father is! He's very powerful mind you, so I wouldn't rush him *whispers* he's really shy too! :)**

**Bella's Dad: I heard that…**

**Me: o.o um…on with the story…before he kills me…**

**Bella's Dad: Quick learner…**

**Me: hehe…uh yeah o.o'**

**Bella's Dad: I suggest the rest of you take a look at the poll on kimimuso's profile..or else…**

**Me: Or else what?**

**Bella's Dad: Well you give virtual cookies to reviewers and pollers, and your virtual cookies are incredible**

**Me: Why thank you, Sir :)**

**Bella's Dad: You're Welcome. Now on with the story…**

Chapter 3: That's….unexpected…

**JPOV**

I watched my sweet little Bella sleep. Last night had been unexplainable. Perfect didn't even come close. My angel hadn't slept since I'd left all those years ago, now she was in a deep much needed sleep. I'd hurt anyone who woke her up…

A soft know came from the door and I slipped out of bed, made myself decent and answered.

"Hello, Jasper" Aro said softly

"Hello, Aro, to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

He chuckled, "I just came to check on my sister, and to tell you our father is waiting downstairs, he would like to properly introduce himself."

"Oh" I said slightly shocked . I frowned as I looked back at Bella, still sound asleep.

"I could stay here and keep and eye on her for you if you'd like" Aro offered

"Would you?" I asked

"Of course. You're my soon to be brother-in-law are you not?"

I smiled at him and moved so he could come in.

"Take you're time Jasper, and get your family as well, Father wants to meet all of you."

Aro brushed his hand against mine as I walked out and called softly, "I most certainly won't wake her up, lord knows what a skilled soldier like yourself could do when angry…"

I snickered and ran at vampire speed to my family's rooms and we all ran into the throne room to find, who I assumed was Bella's father sitting in Aro's throne.

He was tall with black slightly curly hair, red eyes, very muscular, and I could see where Bella got that unique look to her from…that look that drew me to her as a matter of fact.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you in person, " he said, his voice was deep but not too deep.

"You as well, Sir" I replied, He wasn't human…although he looked like it, he was powerful…it was radiating off of him.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again." He said

"You as well" Carlisle replied

"Excuse me, sir, I'm psychic…but like Bella I cannot see your future, could you explain that to me please?" Alice asked quietly

"Alice you can only see thing's you've been, human and vampire, you saw Bella once from what she's told me and that's because she's partcially a vampire, but she was my breed first."

"And what exactly are you, sir" I asked

"Sneaky little bastards"

Everyones head snapped to the door, where my sweet…angry little Bella was standing

"Sweetheart they have a right to know" her father said

"That doesn't mean you lot can tell them while I'm asleep…" she growled

"I had no knowlage of this darling…" he said defensively

"But Aro did…"

"Oh lord child what did you do to your brother?"

"He's in fetal position on the 3rd floor if that helps…" she responded

"I assumed as much…on to the subject at hand…do you wish to tell them instead of me?"

"No…You'd explain it better" she said walking past us and sitting on the top step on her fathers right side

"Very well then, the best way to do this would be to tell them my name."

Bella's father stood gracefully and gave a small bow "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Satan…"

"W-what…?" Emmett whimpered hididng behind Rosalie

"Before you get scared I'd like to explain that I'm not only the ruler of what you would say is Hell but also of your 'Heven'

"How's that possible? How can you be the devil and god?"

"Because I am, I give sinner's their sentece in hell then they go to heven and continue a peaceful existence with my Angels." He explained

"So Bella's…kinda like a Demigod?" I asked

"Well…that would be half human half god/devil…Bella's half Devil half Angel…"

"This makes no sense…" Alice whined

"Anastasia dear?" Satan asked

"Daddy?"Bella responded. Anastasia?

"Show them?"

Bella sighed and stood up, took a deep breath and held her hands together just above her closed her eyes then suddenly flung both arms out and twin glittery white wings at the same time as Bella's arms. Bella groaned and dropped down to one knee.

"It shouldn't take so much energy out of you to do that Anastasia…" Satan said grimly

"It's easier to sprout my Harpie wings then it is to sprout my angel wings…" Bella breathed

"That's…peculiar…" He responded

"Bella…" I whispered. I felt weird…like I was being pulled closer to her, and her scent filled the room. I could see the skin on her neck twitch slightly as her blood pumped there.

"Jasper…?" Bella said quietly coming closer "Honey?"

"Don't!" I rasped, I wouldn't hurt her…never…

"Jazzy it's ok…" Bella was right infront of me now and she pulled me into her. My lips were on her neck, just one little bite…

"Jasper stop resisting…"

**Edward POV**

Jasper lost all control once she gave him the word to bite her. He didn't suck for long, although to him it felt like an eternity. He flinched away from her once he realized what he'd done.

"Bella!" he gasped

"I'm fine", she said quietly giving him a half hearted smile "Just a bit dizzy"

"The blood of an angel is almost impossible to resist…if that angel is destined to be you're mate that is."

"What about if the person was human?" Jasper asked

"The human would become a half angel through drinking the blood of an angel. They would get vampiric insticnt and craving for that angels blood"

'Ew' Alice thought

'That's creepy' Esme thought

'kinda make you wonder how we came to be…' Emmett thought

"I created Vampire's Emmett…" Bella said

"Woah, you what?" Jasper asked

"Long…long story.." She mumbled

"This is all so hard to keep up with…" Emmett whined

"This is all…creepy…awesome and unexpected…"Esme said softly

"Let's all just relax for the rest of the day and try to let this all sink in?" Bella suggested

We agreed.

**I KNOW! SHORT! I srry :( I make you a longer one but my birthday's tomarrow so I'm gonna relax today :) Review! And ask any questions you'd like in reviews! Virtual cookies to all!**


	4. Chapter 4:Fairy Tales

**Hey there! Sorry it took so long. Holidays and such I was just too busy. But alas the story must go on!**

**Review Corner! Ask me a question and this is where you'll find the answer! :)**

_**TwilightAddict71484: **_**I know the story is incredibly confusing. I did that on purpose. Every time something starts to make sense I make something else completely confusing. It will all fall together in the end I hope. Yes Bella is half Angel half demon/devil w/e you want to call it. Imagine Bella as multiple people. Imagine Angel Bella, Devil Bella and Vampire Bella. That's how I do it to make it make sense. All 3 are the same person in one body and she sorta takes turns with her alter ego's. Believe me I had headaches writing some of this stuff..Yes about the kids there are only 3. Bella refused to sleep without Jasper. He made her feel safe ever since she was turned into a vampire and found out she could still sleep. So I guess you could say she was afraid to sleep without Jasper watching over her. But she's too stubborn to ever admit to that.**

Bella went back to sleep after we finished talking to her father. Aro was still in fetal position when we got to the 3rd floor and I had to stifle my laughs.

"What did you do to him?" I asked her as she lay down

"I have Jane's power…I multiplied the effect by a few thousand…"

I flinched "Damn…"

"He'll be ok eventually…" she said as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

I slid in next to her and snaked my arms around her waist, she tensed slightly and opened her eyes. Then she just stared at the wall.

"Aren't you tired, my angel?"

She stayed silence

"Bella?"

Nothing

"Sweetie what's the matter?"

It wasn't until now that I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella…?"

She threw the blanket over her head so I couldn't see her and a few minutes later I heard her breathing slow, she was asleep…

'Why is she so upset…' I wondered

I got up and left the room, closing the door quietly, and walking back down to the throne room, where Carlisle and Edward were asking Satan some questions.

"Ah, Jasper, what troubles you?" Satan asked as I walked quietly into the room.

"Bella's upset about something, but she wouldn't talk to me before she fell asleep…"

"Sprouting her angel wings probably gave her flashes of her mother's life as an angel. Her mother died when she was very young…" he responded softly

"How is she such a wonderful young woman and mother to her own children if she lacked a female influence?" Carlisle asked

"Her older sister mothered her in the ways that she needed…" Satan answered

"Maria?" We all gasped

"No…she has many brothers and sisters, her sister Carmen mothered her, But Maria's mother died giving birth to her, so Maria had no motherly influence. Nor did she live with me in Hell like Anastasia and Carmen did."

"Why do you call her Anastasia?" I asked

"That is her birth name. She's royalty in our world so she has a very long name…"

"What is her full name, Satan, I may have read about her in legends before…" Carlisle asked

"Cassandra Anastasia Isabella Samantha Yanyi Alexandria Luna, usually we call her Caisyal for short. I call her Anastasia because her mothers name was Cassandra and Caisyal doesn't like to be reminded of her mother…"

**(a/n: Caisyal literally isn't a word or name I googled it…since I made it up I get to make up the meaning! Caisyal means "Blessed in Consequence" or "Beautiful Misfortune" like a beautiful girl being the only survivor in a tragic accident and having no family left. She has her beauty but she has her tragic past as well. Its pronounced Case-E-Yull for those having trouble.)**

"I've read of her" Edward whispered

"Really?" Carlisle and I asked

"It was an old princess story my mother adored…" Edward responded

"Do you remember the story?" I asked

Edward nodded slowly, in deep thought before he started the story…

_Long ago before you or I, a young princess lived happily with her mother and father. The kingdom was loyal and all was fair. The princess just a day before five was busy asking questions about her birthday ball. _

"_Oh mother the whole kingdom is preparing to celebrate!" she squealed_

"_The kingdom loves you, they want to celebrate with you." Her mother told her_

"_Then they shall Mama they shall!"_

"_Indeed little princess. Now sleep so you are well rested for tomorrow"_

"_Alright, goodnight Mama"_

_The little princess slept with a heavy heart. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach although she didn't know why._

'_I'm just worrying, everything will go perfectly' she though to herself as she drifted to sleep'_

_The next morning, her birthday was here, but the little princess awoke with the smell of smoke in the air. And she slipped on her birthday dress and ran down the stairs. People screamed fires raged, the rebels were attacking the castle._

_The little princess ran into a spare room where her father had hidden a weapon for her to use, a Japanese blade with an emerald stone embedded in the hilt and when she grabbed it, it glowed._

_The little princess now warrior ran towards some men who were hurting her fathers servants. Swift and silent she sliced both their heads right off their shoulders and the servants thanked her warmly but she continued on, determined to find her parent._

"_Mama! Papa!" she cried_

"_Princess, don't come here, run! Go hide!" her mother screamed_

_The princess didn't listen and she burst in the room to see a sight she would never forget, the dagger that was held at her mothers neck was moved by a rebel hidden by a dark hood. The princess screamed and dropped to her knees at the same time her mothers head fell from its shoulders. The king burst into the room and slaughtered ever last rebel in the room. While the princess buried her head in her hands her father gently picked her up and dashed to the woods the castle was in flames and would take months to repair. He set the Princess down gently on a stone by the river, far from the danger of the castle. The Princess still wept with her blade in its sheath as her father gently clasped a necklace upon her. An emerald amulet to match her weapon._

"_From your mother and myself" he whispered softly "Happy birthday little princess…"_

_She burst back into tears, as her father rocked her to sleep in his arms. When she was asleep her cast a spell and sent the little princess to a different realm. One where she would be safe, living as a human until she was of proper age, to reclaim her lands and avenge her mother. With the only thing left from her realm of birth, the emerald necklace. Which is how her father intended to find her in the sea of humans, when she was finally of age…_

"Who were the rebels?" Carlisle asked

"I didn't watch over hell so closely back then, so it was the souls tired of being trapped there." Satan answered

"Bella's necklace and sword?" I asked

"Necklace is under her shirt, sword always with her, just hidden carefully"

"I can't believe she had to see her mother die…" Edward whispered

"It gets easier to forget over time…" Bella said, once again sneaking in when she was supposed to be sleeping

"Why can't you sleep today?" I asked

"It's hard to sleep when you dream of the flames and the dagger and blood…"

"Anastasia…" Satan said softly

"I know…it's easier to accept it than try to forget it…"

"We'll need to start preparing for the fight with Maria" Bella said softly

"Why don't we just…not fight" I said

She raised an eyebrow at me

"If she comes for us then we'll fight…but I don't want to risk losing any of my family in another war…I've spent enough time without half my family as it is…"

"That actually sounds like a good idea…" Carlisle said

"We could all live together" Edward added

"I'll think about it…and talk to the kids…" Bella said softly as she left the room

"She had no memory of her previous life when I sent her to this realm…so when you changed her Jasper, she thought she was human…she's only known of her precious life for a few decades…so it's a bit harder for her to deal with it all…" Satan said

"I can tell" I said softly and a felt the wave of sheer numbness emanate from my angel

"there's nothing to do now except wait for her decision…"

"Then I guess we'll have to find something fun to do…" I said

Edward and Carlisle decided to go get the others while I got out a board game. J.J. Anna Sebastian Samantha and Max were all sitting with the rest of my family, in the throne room when I got back. The only one missing was Bella.

"Hey dad have you seen mom?" J.J. asked

"Not recently" I answered

"I sent her a text a few minutes ago telling her we'd be playing games in the throne room if she wanted to come play too. So she might come, but she might not"

"What game Jazzy pants?" Emmett snickered

"Scrabble…"

"AWW! But I hate spelling!" he whined

My kids giggled at him.

And the game began…

**Well what'd you think? Now you know a bit more about Bella's past :) If you have any questions please ask them in reviews! I don't want you guys too confused! :P virtual cookies to my reviewers last time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5:Fight or Flight?

**Hey, my number of reviews is so tiny :( I was hoping to have 25 reviews by x mas…oh well..back to the game of Scrabble…*sniff sniff*…T_T..**

Chapter 5: Decisions….

"EMMETT FOR THE LAST TIME, TASTYLICIOUS ISNT A REAL WORD!" Rosalie screamed

"But its so cool….and worth good points…"

"NO!"

Rosalie and Emmett had been arguing for over half an hour…the rest of us had already switched to playing Shoots and Ladders…

"Heard anything from you're mother yet?" I asked J.J.

"Not yet, Dad…I wonder where she is…"

"She's with Aro" Satan said

We were all in the throne room on the floor playing games; Satan was still in Aro's throne.

"Doing what, Grandpa?" Anna asked

"Getting lunch for you lot…"

"Ooo…i hope she finds a B+ for me" Anna squealed

"B- is better than B+ Anna" Sebastian huffed

"O- Is where it's at" J.J. said

"You only like o negative cause that's Sammy's blood type…" Anna sneered

"Yup"

"Then just take some from Sam…"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I could never scar her flawless skin…"

"It's not like you've never bitten her before…"

"So?"

"You're impossible…"

"You're masochistic…"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bella screamed appearing from nowhere

"She started it!"

"No I didn't you started it!"

"you did!"

"You did!"

"You did!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPP!"

Something in Bella's voice changed…it was creepy…that and the fact that her eyes were glowing blood red…

"Anna, you're room, NOW!"

Anna and Max, ran out of the room.

J.J. looked like he was about to get stabbed

"J.J. you aren't in trouble I know your sister started it…" Bella said…that demonic growl still lacing her voice

"K…" J.J.

"Anastasia…calm your self…" Satan said watching the scene with bored eyes.

"I know, Father, I know…" Bella sighed

'wtf was that all about' I wondered

"Mom and I have…much more…obvious demonic behaviors…" J.J. said

"Don't tell me you can read minds too…" Edward moaned

"I can…but I didn't need to, I just had to guess what I would have thought to figure out what my dad was thinking…"

Bella started to giggle… "I remember when you were four and before you did ANYTHING you'd think 'how would daddy do it?'…"

"Mom!" J.J. whined

"I also remember you refusing to take you're cowboy hat off unless you had to take a bath, then putting it right back on afterwards…"

"Mooooooom" J.J. moaned

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, I didn't know much about my children's childhood, now I really wish I had been there.

"I don't think we'll fight…" Bella said "We'll wait until she finds us…"

"Then I guess we'll need to decide where we're going from here." I replied

"Indeed you shall…" Satan agreed

"But...can we celebrate Christmas first?" J.J. offered

"Good idea" Bella said

**This is all you get since I didn't get any reviews last chapter…. this is also you're xmas present…since I'm going to be too busy over xmas to write anything…no virtual cookies..nobody reviewed… T_T**


	6. Chapter 6: Syarati and Suprises

**Well I got a few more reviews for my last chapter so I've decided to give you another one. This time, adding a new character! Be prepared he's not as cute and cuddly as he may sound; well actually he's quite gorgeous, a total heart throb…that's beside the point. This 2,000,000 year old son of hell can kill you almost as fast as his big sister can. I'd like to introduce, Sojanui Yanyi Ambrose Rae Angelico Toma Iona, also know as Syarati! (Sigh- Ah- Rah- Tee). Let's see where we are now shall we? **

**Chapter 6: Plans**

Everyone was in the throne room; again, Bella was trying to explain why we weren't fighting. And everyone was giving her bullshit about it.

"I just don't see why after all this time you've spent planning you're deciding to run away!" Aro yelled

"It's my fight Aro!"

"It doesn't matter everyone is apart of this…" Caius growled

Satan was being smart and staying out of it.

Bella was snarling with her eyes bright red in fury, making me angry for them upsetting my angel.

"Just do what I say!" She screeched

"Why should we!"

"Because if you don't I'll help her kill you…" Everyone's heads snapped to the doorway. There was a boy…um…man about 18 standing there. His silver eyes glowed in annoyance as he set them on Aro and Caius, who flinched slightly.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell did you come from!" Emmett squealed

"Syarati, and the flaming pits of hell, you?"

"Hey, that's Bella's line!" Emmett whined

"No shit…then who do you think I am?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Syarati…" Bella said, obviously surprised

"Hey, Caisyal…" He said with a light smile before returning his glare back to Aro and Caius.

"Bella, who is he?" I asked

"That isn't important, Jasper, what's important is why you lot are pissing Caisyal off so much…I haven't seen her eyes so red since…well the thing at the Castle…" Syarati said, his voice still wrapped with annoyance

"That was red from crying…" Bella said

"Still red as hell"

"She wants to back out on killing Maria" Aro muttered

"So?"

"We've been preparing for DECADES!"

"So?"

"We can't back out now!"

"Yes we can its Caisyal's decision anyway."

"You are no help, Syarati." Aro snarled

"And you are a crybaby when you don't get your way. I'm almost as strong as Caisyal, so don't push my limits."

Aro snarled at him

"Don't push your luck Aro" Syarati growled, his eyes glowing brighter

Aro's growling cut off.

"Caisyal's word is law. Period." Syarati growled, looking at each of us separately all with that scary look in his eyes before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes in boredom.

"I guess we're done here..." Bella mumbled, and she walked towards the door. As she neared Syarati she stopped and turned to him. We could see both of their profiles easily, and I noticed a strange…similarity, also identical look to them, but at the same time they looked so different.

Bella's lips moved but no sound seemed to come from them, Syarati cracked one eye open and nodded before closing his eye again.

Bella left the room the door shutting with and echoing thud.

"So, who are you exactly?" I asked

"Syarati"

"We know you're name, but who are you?"

"Syarati"

'This guy is a total smartass'

"I heard that" Syarati whispered

"Are you going to actually answer my question?"

"I might"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know" he said shrugging

Satan chuckled slightly "You sure haven't changed, Syarati."

"You know him?" I asked my future father in law

"Of course I do"

"Who is he?"

"Syarati"

"Why are you keeping his identity a secret!"

"We aren't, we told you, I'm Syarati"

I growled in irritation.

"I want to know who the hell you are!"Emmett screamed

"Oh…Well in hell I'm known as…Syarati"

"Damnit! Who are you?"

"Syarati!"

"How do Satan and Bella know you?"

"Because I'm Syarati…"

Emmett basically screeched in anger

"Where do you come from?"

"The Syarati residence"

"Where did you live before that?"

"Um…Syarati's apparent"

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"Because Syarati likes third person"

"What the hell?"

"I don't know…"

"Who's your father?"

"Guess you idiot"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"I beg to differ" Rosalie mumbled

"Who's your mother?" Emmett asked

"Doesn't matter who she is" Syarati's tone darkened ever so slightly

"Yes it does. It helps us know who you are."

"Who she is will not help you so stuff it." Syarati's tone got even darker.

"What's wrong? Was she ugly?"

Syarati's eyes started glowing again

"I suggest you shut the hell up"

"Aw…what's wrong, ashamed of your ugly mommy?"

Syarati started growling deep in his throat. I was getting scared for Emmett's sake.

"Shut. Up."

"Ugly mama" Emmett sang

"Emmett" I whispered in warning

"Yo mama so ugly..."

"Don't finish that sentence…" Syarati warned

"She killed zombies!"

"You are by far the stupidest being I've ever met in my existence" Syarati snarled

"Not as stupid as yo mama!"

"Die you stupid creature!" Syarati screams as he dashes forward at the speed of light, wings flaring from his back as he pinned Emmett by his neck against the wall placing a silver blade to his throat. "I will end you!"

"_Syarati__**, **__Viríliter ágite__non__occidere__, nescio __quid diceret__, sed non potestis_!" Bella screamed

"_Mori debeat, Nemo impune illa de dicens mater_!"

"_Stultus quid putas dicere? Ipse filius comparatur ad nos ...__"_

"_... ut suspicor dicis, soror.__"_

"What the hell did they just say?" Emmett squeaked, with his limited air supply

"You don't need to know" Satan said

"_Vadat velit frater__"_

Syarati's wings went back into his shoulders and flashed back to Bella's side

"_Gratias ob relata mihi sensus, soror__" _Syarati said

"What's with all the Latin?" Carlisle asked

"Preferred language among hell's children" Syarati answered

"So…who are you exactly?"

"Syarati"

Bella snickered

"He's my twin brother…" She said

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled

"Yeah…"

"How the hell…is he you're twin!"

"Because he's….Syarati…"

Syarati collapsed to his knees in laughter.

"That joke was funny in WW2 and its funny now!" he laughed

Bella just smiled at her brother. "You love annoying people with that joke, Syarati..."

"Indeed I do"

"I don't get it...Bella's you're the heir, but shouldn't Syarati be getting the throne?" I asked

"No, Caisyal was born first and she's stronger than I am. I just have almost full control over Hell's Army and Heaven's Army. I only report to my sister and my dad...but usually I do what they want me to do anyway so I don't have to ask permission for stuff much" Syarati answered

"You two are identical twins, yes?" Carlisle asked

"Yup" They both answered

"You don't look completely identical..."

"We did as kids. But as we get older one side of us got slightly more dominant. Like I prefer my angelic side, and Caisyal prefers her Demonic side." Syarati explained

"So...both of you actually look different than you do now?" Rosalie asked

"Yes...We were born blonde blue eyed babies, perfect twins, until puberty, then her features got darker, her eyes got a slightly darker blue, and mine got lighter and my eyes turned silvery-blue, unless I'm angry, then just totally silver."

"That's...interesting..." Carlisle said, in deep thought, probably trying to process this new information

"Syarati...You had a purpose for coming to visit did you not?" Satan asked

"No not really...I just wanted to see Caisyal..."

"Of course..." Satan said

"What? We're the Yanyi twins…can't be apart forever"

"The Yanyi twins?" I asked

"We both have Yanyi as one of our many middle names. Yanyi…well it's hard to explain Yanyi…" Syarati said

"Try?" I asked

"Yanyi is life force….good and evil. Yanyi is everything…in a sense. Yanyi was neither a man nor woman. Yanyi created all life on earth and created our grandfather to watch over it. In the early time of humanity our grandfather mated with a human woman. The power of being god and the devil overwhelmed the humane gene and our father was born…" Syarati said

"Um…MY BRAIN HUUUURRRTTSS!" Emmett whined

Syarati looked at Emmett, blinked once, looked at Bella-

"No Syarati, I know, but No"

"Damnit…oh well, any questions"

"What the hell does all that mean!" Emmett whimpered

Syarati once again looked at him, got on his knees in front of his sister. "Please…"

"Sorry, Syarati"

"Please…You can make a new smarter one…you made vampires anyway…"

"Sorry Syarati"

"Damnit…" He cursed again, sitting Indian style at Bella's feet. "A long time ago, when earth was just the right temperature for life to exist, Yanyi created humans and animals; she also gave some humans extra…abilities, in hopes that one day all humans would be unique yet the same. The first of her creations was a witch. She names the witch Elvira. Elvira hated Yanyi for wanting her to mate with a human. She didn't think I was right to mix her 'Perfect' blood with the tainted human blood. She made herself a whip of the finest leather and individually placed small shards of diamonds in specific spots on the whip. She could conduct her spells through the whip easily and went to show Yanyi. Yanyi was too trusting of the girl. Elvira took advantage of that and flicked her whip before Yanyi could realize what she was doing. Yanyi was slit in half, perfectly down the middle. Elvira burned one half and threw the other half into the ocean. What she didn't realize was…our grandfather was right behind her, and he ended her existence entirely. Each half of Yanyi was completely different. One half good and the other half evil, but neither side would be able to live without some of the other in it.-

"I get it!" Alice squealed "You're Yanyi's reincarnations! Syarati, you're the good half, but you also have bad in you, Bella's the bad half but she has good in her!"

"Very good Alice and yes that's correct. My sister is doomed to a life full of sorrow as am I, because our souls even though they are whole, need each other to be there."

"So if you died, Syarati, what would happen to Bella?" I asked, my voice tight

"We…don't know. I would either die as well or become Yanyi…" Bella answered

"Same with if she died" Syarati said

I looked at Bella, and now I understood why she gave up on fighting so easily.

"You literally can't fight without Syarati."

"He was always watching from a distance when we were in the vampire army…" she replied

"But he's here now…can't we still fight?" Emmett asked

"No…"

"Why not?"

"It's…personal…"

"Family…"

"Almost family."

"Caisyal…" Syarati said

She looked down at him, his eyes were comforting, and she nodded. "Jasper…I need to tell you something…"

"Ok…?" I said standing up and walking towards her. She grabbed my hand and lead me all the way up to our bedroom

"What's the matter, Darlin'?"

"Jasper…I…"

"You can tell me anything Bella…"

Tears started to form in her eyes, tears of fear.

"You don't need to be afraid of telling me anything Bella…I'll always understand…"

"I'm Pregnant…" she choked out

**Muwhahahahahahahaha! Oh yes I did! :D Yes Bella can get pregnant superfast like that because she isn't human. She doesn't wanna fight because the good in her is what makes her such a good mommy. She could never risk losing one of her babies. So next chapter…well, you better review of you won't find out will you! :D I love u guys! XOXOXO Virtual cookies to everyone who I still reading and didn't go "Too confusing, forget it!" the more reviews I get the faster I write…therefore the faster things make since…lol**

**~D.-Hime**


	7. Chapter 7: Vicki

**A lot of you have been wondering who the baby daddy is. It's Jasper. I forgot to clarify that little detail. Bella isn't human so her body can conceive children faster, but she is pregnant longer since she's partially a vampire. I hope that makes more sense…lol. Well, let's figure out what going to happen next shall we? By the way, the main reason I'm having Bella get pregnant again is because Jasper doesn't know his kids very well, baby Whitlock will hopefully bring them all together. Just don't forget about Maria because I don't think she'll be in the next few chapters. Oh and the Latin in the last chapter was…put simply Bella and Syarati arguing about whether or not Syarati should proceed with killing Emmet. And Syarati thanking her for bringing him back to his senses. Now on with…what ever the hell I've turned Twilight into…**

Chapter 7:

If I could cry I would have been doing so. My angel was having another baby, and this time she didn't have to do it alone.

"You…aren't angry?" Bella whispered

"Of course not…I want to help you raise our children…I wish I had been able to with the triplets…now I have a chance too be a father and really act like one."

"Jasper…"

"You relax ok? I'll tell the others…"

"Alright" she said sitting on the edge of the bed

I walked downstairs back to everyone else and they all looked at me like I was crazy when they saw the smile on my face.

"What's going on, Jazzy" Syarati asked sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Alice asked

"Is she alright?" Esme asked

"Jasper?" Edward asked "Why can't I hear you're thoughts anymore?"

"Will you all shut the holy hell up?" Syarati snapped

"Holey hell?" Emmett asked

"Different kind of holy stupid…"

"Bella's…well…" I tried to say it but the words would come out

"*cough* knocked up *cough cough*" Syarati fake choked

"Really?" Alice squealed "That means baby shopping! Jasper you will have the most fashionable baby on earth!"

"Congratulations" Satan said softly

"You already knew didn't you?" Syarati asked

"Of course" Satan answered

"How is she pregnant so quickly?" Carlisle asked

"She isn't human, technically she would be considered a demon. And in certain demon legends **(A/N: Like in Inuyasha and such)** demonic women will get pregnant faster and carry a child for less time. Since the child would grow more quickly due to its power"

"That actually kind of makes sense…" Carlisle said

"Actually none of this has made sense from the beginning so we're just starting to get used to things not making sense" Rosalie said matter-of-factly

"Hey Rose" Edward said

"Hm?"

"Shut up…"

"Hey!"

"Guys?" I asked

They all turned to look at me

"My fiancé and I are having another baby…"

"I'm pretty sure that was talked about already" Syarati said

"Am I the only one excited?"

"Pretty much"

"Hey I'm excited!" Alice chirped

"You're excited about shopping for the kid…not actually about the kid on its own"

"True…"

I looked around for my other 3 kids. And finally found them sitting in the shadows on the other side of the room, whispering to themselves. I walked over to them

"Hey guys…" I said quietly

Anna looked up and gave me a sad smile

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I asked

"You barely know us…and when the baby comes you won't have any time to get to know us better…"

"Anna…" I said softly

"You won't…"

"We've been waiting for you all these years…" J.J. said quietly "Mom always told us that when we found you we would finally be a family…"

"We helped her look for you, and now we won't even get real time to spend with our father, but our younger sibling will…" Sebastian said darkly

J.J. stood up. "Come on guys. Let's see what Sammy and Max are up too…"

Anna and Sebastian followed him out the door. I hadn't noticed everyone had been watching the scene.

"They hate you." Syarati said matter-of-factly

I glared at him.

"Remember what almost happened to Emmett?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"SSSSYYYYAAARRAAATTTIIIIIII!"

Syarati's face went pale. "Shit…"

"What?" I asked

"It's her!" he whimpered

"Who?"

"Vicki…"

"Who?"

"SYARATI! WHERE ARE YOU BABY CAKES!"

"Hide me" Syarati squeaked

"I can smell your cologne, Syarati!"

"I don't wear cologne…" he whispered

"Come give me kisses!"

"Never…" He hissed disappearing suddenly.

Suddenly a girl burst into the room. "Syarati I know you were here!"

"Um…who are you?" Emmett asked

"Well…my full name is Vessa Ichiko Chiyako Karin Ishi. But most people call me Vicki."

"Ah…" Emmett murmured

"What are you?" I asked

"Human, Vampire boy."

"Um…okay then…" I mumbled 'This chick is really…creepy…'

"Syarati!" She screamed

"Why's he hiding from me…" She whimpered

_**With Syarati…(SyPOV)**_

I watched Vicki from above as she burst into the room screaming. No way in hell I was going down there…

'She's going to start crying you know…' I heard my father say

I whipped around to see him floating behind me

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Flaming pits of hell, you?"

"Smartass…" I mumbled returning my attention to the throne room. Best part about being part demon, you can see through anything you want too…*wink wink*

"Why is he hiding from me…" I heard Vicki whimper

'Not falling for it this time….'

"I just…wanted to see him…'

'Not going down there…'

"I missed him so much..it's been 3 years…but I guess I'll go back to Japan…some Winter vacation…"

'Damnit!'

"I knew you'd cave in…" My father said mockingly

"Hey…shut the hell up…" I said letting my wings go back into my body and allowing myself to fall and slip right through the ceiling, landing gently on the marble floor a few feet from her. I kept my head low.

_**(Back to JasperPOV)**_

Syarati landed on the floor and wouldn't look at Vicki, who suddenly didn't seem sad anymore…even though she wasn't really sad in the first place.

"Syarati! Oh I missed you so much!" She cried

"Missed you too…" he mumbled

There was a soft giggle from the door.

"Bella, why won't you stay in you're room when I ask you too?" I asked her

"Because I would miss the fun…"

Syarati glared at Bella.

She just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Oh Syarati" Vicki sighed as she snuggled closer much to his discomfort

"I hope you have a miscarriage…" Syarati hissed at Bella

"I probably will, but doesn't matter. If as first you don't succeed try, try again."

"Huh?" I asked

"Demon women have a harder time keeping their children, although its incredibly easy for them to conceive."

"Hey Syarati…can we have-

"HELL NO!"

"But..-

"No!"

"But hey would be so cute!"

"NO."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no 2 seconds ago, I haven't changed my mind Damnit!"

"Pwease!"

"no?"

"Prewty pwease wif sugar and candies on topz?"

"Noooo…."

"Please please please please please please-

"I SAID NO!"

Her eyes started to water, "Just one?"

"Maybe…"

"YAY!"

"That doesn't mean yes…"

"I don't care! Its almost a yes! Besides, the most fun part of having a baby…is making the baby…"

Syarati looked like he was going to wet himself…

"Mommy…" he whispered to low for Vicki to hear

"Oh yeah Syarati that's right…you're an angel…you're pure…so you're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up…"

"Baby how old are you again?" Vicki asked

"Shut up!"

"Where'd Bella go?" Emmett asked

"Um…I don't know…" I mumbled and I left the room.

_**(J.)**_

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, Jazz"

"He's our father! He hasn't been acting like it much! He will with the new little brat though! It isn't fair!

"Jazz, you know I have visions sometimes too…mom's going to miscarry…it's going to be okay…"

"I don't care! He doesn't give two shits about us!" then I teleported away

_**(BPOV)**_

I watched J.J. fight with Anna from around the corner and realized just how much his father's absence had bothered him. Maybe I'd ask Jasper to talk with him…

"How was it?" Anna whispered

"Painful…" I said

"Dad won't take it well…"

"Oh well…"

"Maybe we'll wait a few years to give you lot a younger sibling."

"Yeah…good idea…"

_**(A/N: in case you're slow on the uptake…Bella had her miscarriage before she came to spy on the triplets! I put the baby in there…to give you guys a sneak peak for chapter 11 or 12 ;D)**_

_**(SyPOV)**_

"Honey how old are you?"

"Just drop it ok?"

"He's over 5000 years old."

"Shut up dad!"

"You're still a virgin?" Emmett sang

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!"

"Shutting up!"

"Syarati you saved yourself just for me?"

"Not you specifically…"

"You are so sweeeeet!"

"Sure…lets go with that…"

"I'm surprised I was sure you'd had many women…since there's bound to be prettier women than me in the past…"

"All the women I've met…were already dead…"

"Good to know you don't like that nasty necrophilia crap…"

"I'm not Emmett, I don't sleep with dead bitches."

"HEY!" Emmett and Rosalie screamed

"Her heart beating? Her skin soft? Is she warm when you go to bed? No! Then she's DEAD!"

"You know he makes a good point…" Emmett said, getting himself a nice whack on the head.

**That's it for this chappy…I know random and stuff…I was bored…Reviews? No flames…I tried my best I had some writers block a bit..lol VIRTUAL COOKIES :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Chapter 7: Ride the horse, Save the Cowgirl.

Nothing made sense. I knew Bella had changed since I lat saw here, but I just figured time changes everybody. I was beyond pissed. My angel…wasn't the women I had slept with a few nights ago, nor the mother of my children. Maria had a shape shifter…that could shift anything and anyone into anything. My Bella was elsewhere, and god knows what was happening to her right now. The kids were scared; Syarati had called her out that morning. Maria had now reverted back to her real body and was chained to a chair with hell chains **(a/n: Basically indestructible chains, only the person who put the chains on the person can take them off)** by Satan. Why it took us this long to figure out this wasn't my Bella just didn't make sense.

"Dad, we figured she just finally snapped…since she found out about you and Alice long before Maria disguised herself as mom and went to Forks. Apparently mom's been gone a year. Since that's how long she's been acting the way Maria was as her." J.J. said

I growled more "Maria, Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" she sneered

"Jane…" I said

Maria screamed like a banshee

"Where the hell is she!"

"Keep torturing me and I give my order to kill the girl!"

"Jane stop."

"Oh fine…" Jane huffed

"I'm only gonna ask nicely one more time, Maria"

"I'll show you but I won't tell you"

"She can project images like a like live feed and make it visible to us" Satan explained

"Give her flexibility then, but don't release her"

We were in a parlor type room, my family and the Brothers (Aro Marcus and Caius) were sitting, Jane and I were standing.

When I saw what had become of my Bella I about snapped. The projection showed Bella, almost unconscious, covered in her own blood, her hair wasn't brown; it was blonde and matted with blood. We could only see Bella chained to a concrete wall, but we heard her raspy breath and the door to whatever room she was in open.

"You're fiancé will die after all" Said the person who had entered her cell

"You promised…he's stay alive…if…I told Maria…where he was…she said she would…spend eternity with him…pretending to be me…" Her soft southern twang was still there, although her voice cracked and broke on every other syllable.

"Apparently, Maria is chained to a chair, they found out it wasn't you, not before you're precious Jasper slept with her though mind you"

I growled at the pain that washed over her scared pale face.

"Don't kill him…" she whispered

"Oh I won't, Sugar, Maria might, but I'm just here waiting on the word to kill you now."

"I just wish I could see him one more time…and my kids…"

"Sorry, I don't grant wishes"

"If you're gonna kill me get it over with…"

"Can't do nuthin' til Maria gives the word, Sugar"

"And she hasn't because…?"

"Making you're Mate suffer at the sight of you I'm sure"

"He's watching this…?"

"Most likely"

Bella didn't respond

"She can hear everything on this side too" Maria said

"Maria…You sick twisted jealous bitch! How dare you take my family away from me! You better not have touched my kids you whore!" Bella screamed, obviously it hurt her to talk above a whisper, let alone yell…

"Bella don't hurt yourself, Darlin'…" I said

She stopped yelling. "Major…Jasper…oh honey I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry I didn't look for you…"

"You thought I died Jasper…why would you have looked?"

"Had I stayed and made sure you were alright…instead of running like a coward…"

"Jazzy stop it!"

"Don't yell darlin'…"

"Jasper…I miss you…"

Bella was still that innocent, sweet little thing that she was when I met her…

"I miss you too Darlin'…I'm gonna bring you home, I promise"

I could see the shift in her eyes that determined glow she had anytime she got a new ability was in her eyes now.

"I'm gonna come back to you, honey…I promise…" Bella whispered

Maria screamed and the transmission started to flicker.

"Kill her! She's using it again, KILL HER!" she screeched

The last thing we heard from the feed was the breaking of chains…Angel you still got it…

"Emmett, Syarati…Have fun killing Maria." I told them, they grinned and pulled her out of the chair, and took her to the dungeons…to do hell knows what.

"Hey there…I'm gonna go help you're girl alright?" I whipped around to see a girl who appeared to be in her 20's with blonde hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Carmen…her older sister. She's a bit too weak to make it all the way here on her own, she's in France…I followed the feed signal. I'm gonna bring her back here alright Major?"

I nodded and she disappeared. "Satan…can you find her using the same ability Maria did to show us Bella?"

He nodded and another projection appeared showing my Bella running through a hallway, the shackles here still around her arms and ankles but the chains only had about 5 links each. More vampires appeared at the end of the hallway and Bella just controlled the electric currents in their brains to paralyze them and set them on fire.

She finally found a door and burst through it. She was in a meadow in the middle of nowhere. She looked dizzy; more vampires were coming up behind her. Luckily Carmen showed up, grabbed Bella as she fainted and took off again.

"Bella wake up, Honey!"

Bella moaned and looked up at Carmen.

"Hey Sweetie, be strong okay? We're almost to Jasper, and then you can eat and see the kids, and meet Jaspers family…"

"He still loves me…?"

"More than anything…" Carmen answered and the feed cut off. The girls fell through the ceiling and Carmen set Bella on her feet.

"Jasper…" She whispered reaching for me

I ran over to her and held her, her scent hit my hard.

Now I could tell the difference, Rain smelled like a mix of water and dirt in a way…Bella's scent was the mix of Rain a small hint of strawberries and roses. No human would be able to detect the difference, but I could…

"Darlin'…I'm so sorry…" I whispered

"Me too…" she said digging her head in the shoulder

"Hey…does this mean we can really be a family now?" Anna asked. Anna J.J. and Sebastian were all standing next to each other

"Yes it does." Bella answered

To Be Continued…

**Well? This is the last chapter, there might be a sequel…but maybe not. Idk yet. I have to finish my other fanfic first. Then I'll think about a sequel. :D XOXOXO Happy Early V-Day! Questions still? Message me or Email me at . I'll tell you what you need to know! ;D **


End file.
